


Take This Hurt Away (You're The Only One)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comfort, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “Natasha.” Steve squeezed her hands in his and stared into her eyes. “Are you sure about this? This is really want you want?”Natasha didn’t hesitate. “Yes,” she said. “I need this. And you promised.”Or, Steve and Natasha enter into a different stage of their relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 45
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Take This Hurt Away (You're The Only One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



“Natasha.” Steve squeezed her hands in his and stared into her eyes. “Are you sure about this? This is really want you want?”

Natasha didn’t hesitate. “Yes,” she said. “I need this. And you promised.”

He had promised. Four days ago, when he had opened the door to his new apartment in Brooklyn to find Natasha on his doorstep. Natasha, who had looked like she hadn’t slept in days, who had looked like she hadn’t eaten anything in days. Natasha, who had traces of dried tears on her cheeks— traces she actually let him see.

“I need you,” she had said then. “I can’t stop _thinking_. I can’t stop _worrying_. And I can’t stop _feeling_. I need you … I need you to make it go away.”

“Nat …”

“Please,” she had said. Pleaded almost, or as close to pleading as Natasha would ever get, which meant her voice rose just a little higher than normal, and he could hear the hitch in her breathing. “Bucky told me what you would do for him. How you helped him. I need you to help me too.”

He hadn’t been able to say no. He had never been able to say no to her, not since the first time she had crawled into bed beside him and asked him if it was okay, and then went so far as to ask him to make her breakfast. And this time wasn’t going to be any different, even if he didn’t say yes right away. 

Instead, he’d let her in and given her food, and they’d curled up together on the couch and watched bad movies, and then he’d taken her to bed, just so he could sleep beside her and watch over her, and he had been there for the nightmares that seemed to come every hour on the hour, and after a day he couldn’t take the look on her face anymore and he’d finally told her okay.

“Back at the compound, though,” he’d said, partly because he needed time to prepare and partly because they would be the only ones around for miles. “I want you to be comfortable.”

She had smiled at that, leaned up on her toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. “Thank you,” she’d whispered, and then she’d plopped back down on the couch so they could watch more bad movies. 

But now they were here. Standing face to face, and it was time.

In another life, Sam and Bucky would have been here with them. In a life where they had won instead of Thanos. But in another life, Natasha wouldn’t be asking him to do this, because she wouldn’t be having nightmares about not saving their friends. In another life, it would still be the four of them, in and out of each other’s beds and sometimes all in one — usually Steve’s — everyone talking and joking and planning how they were going to take down the next bed guy even while they had their hands or their mouth between someone else’s legs.

But this wasn’t another life, and Steve needed to focus. He had promised after all.

Steve took a breath. “You know your safeword?”

“Red, yellow, green. I got it, Steve.” Natasha smirked. “I do know my colors.”

He ignored her. “And if you get at all uncomfortable …”

“I know,” she interrupted. “I’m ready. I am.”

He dropped her hands and stepped back. “Okay,” he said. “Then get undressed and get on the bed.”

She opened her mouth, maybe to ask a question, but Steve shook his head. “No talking,” he told her. “You know the rules.”

Natasha paused just a second, as if she was weighing whether she should test him and what he would do to her if she refused to cooperate, but she must have decided it wasn’t worth it because a second later, she was yanking her tank top over her head and stepping out of her pants and underwear, leaving her bare just like he’d requested. 

She looked at the bed, then looked at him.

“On your back,” he told her. “Hands over your head. You don’t move them unless I tell you to. Legs apart, knees bent.”

Natasha nodded, and then she did as she was told, arranging herself on the bed just as he requested.

He studied her for a second. She’d kept her hair down for once — now half blonde, half red — and it stuck out all around her head, like a messy halo. Her face was almost expressionless, but he could tell she was breathing just slightly faster than normal.

So she was nervous too.

He crawled on to the bed, positioning himself between her legs. He was still fully dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, and he could feel himself growing hard just at the sight of her, but this wasn’t about him. They would have time to take care of him when they were done.

He thought for a moment. He had a collection of vibrators he could use. Nipple clamps. Handcuffs. Blindfolds. But he wanted to see how well she would listen, how much she would trust him. He wanted her to stop thinking so much and just be.

He placed a finger between her legs, rubbing her gently, teasingly. He raised his eyes to see her watching him.

“Close your eyes,” he told her.

She did.

He added a second finger, moving them both up and down. She was starting to grow wet, and he used his fingers to smear it around, and then increased his pace.

He kept going, just rubbing her, faster and faster, until he could tell she was starting to get frustrated. A slight twinge in her jaw. A tiny huff of breath. But she kept her hands above her head and her eyes closed.

“You’re doing so good, sweet girl,” he said softly, and he almost smiled when a soft moan left her lips.

So she did like that.

He decided he was teasing her long enough, and on the next stroke down, he slid a finger inside her, pushing it as deep as he could.

Her hips jerked, and she let out a gasp, and he fucked her with his finger thoroughly, until again he could see the signs of frustration appearing.

He added a second finger, and this time Natasha whimpered slightly. She was starting to move her hips against his hand, searching for the friction she needed.

He put his free on her pelvis, pressing down hard to hold her in place.

“No, sweet girl,” he said. “Not yet.”

He sped up the pace of his hands, scissoring his fingers a little inside her. He watched as her fingers, clasped together over her head, tightened their grip, turning white. Her head tilted back a little, and her eyes squeezed together tighter.

He fucked her even harder, his thumb finally finding its way to her clit. She let out something akin to a squeak, and her body bucked against him, even with him holding her down.

“Stay still for me, sweet girl,” he told her. “You can do it.”

He gave her a couple moments before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it and then sucked it into his mouth. Above him, Natasha let out a whimper.

He could feel her muscles starting to tense below him, could feel her breathing starting to quicken, and he knew she was close.

He lifted his head from her breast with a pop, and pulled his fingers out of her body. 

Her eyes flew open, a cry on her lips. For a second she looked furious.

“Close your eyes, Natasha,” he commanded.

She stared at him, and took a deep breath, but she didn’t close your eyes.

“Close your eyes,” he told her again. “You’re being really good. I promise you’ll be rewarded.”

There was another beat of them just staring at each other, and then she seemed to sink back into the pillows, closing her eyes. He looked at his hand, covered in her wetness, and reached out, inserting his two fingers into her mouth.

She moaned around his hand, and he used his other hand to push her hair back off her forehead.

“So beautiful,” he murmured. “So good.” 

He waited until she had cleaned his hand before sliding his fingers out and then sliding his way down her body. This time, he put his mouth between her legs, running his tongue up and down, exploring every crevice of her, before pushing it deep inside her.

She moaned above him, and he reached a hand up to rest his thumb on her clit.

He worked her hard, plunging his tongue in and out of her, feeling her shake against him as his thumb rubbed gently over her clit.

His other hand wrapped around her until his finger was sliding through the crack of her ass, resting gently against the hole there.

Up above him, Natasha was moaning almost non-stop, but when he looked up, her eyes were still closed and her hands were still clasped.

He lifted his head for one moment, staring at her, so gorgeous like this, trusting and open and spread out before him, doing just as he asked her to do.

“Okay, sweet girl,” he said. “It’s time. I want you to come for me.”

Natasha made a keening sound in the back of her throat, and Steve returned his head to between her legs. He thrust his tongue in and scraped her clit with his thumbnail, and that’s all it took.

Natasha’s muscles clamped down around him, and he felt, rather than saw, her thighs trembling and her body shaking as he heard her cry out, a soft sound almost like a whimper.

He kept his thumb and his tongue going, working her through the aftershocks, until she went limp beneath her. Then he sat up and crawled up the bed beside her.

Her arms were still over her head, her eyes still closed.

He touched one of her hands. 

“Come back to me now, Nat,” he said, and as she opened her eyes, he helped her lower her hands and roll over on her side, so he could wrap himself around him.

“How was that?” he asked her. “For a start.”

“Good,” Natasha mumbled against his chest. Her eyes were closed, but this time he knew it was for a very different reason. “Very good.”

“Okay,” he said. “We’ll talk about it later. For now, get some sleep, okay?”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Her deep breathing a few moments later told him she was finally resting. He pulled her against him a little tighter and closed his eyes too. It hadn’t been much, perhaps, but it was a start.


End file.
